


Won't Let You

by tresa_cho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Stark sex tape doesn't just feature Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/61227.html?thread=14587435#t14587435

"You... got so lucky," Tony breathed as he stared at the massive plasma screen. "This could have ruined you."

"You're overreacting. Captain America is human too, you know." Steve wrapped his huge arms around Tony's shoulders. Or tried to. Tony shrugged out of the embrace, flexing his shoulders in irritation.

"Captain America is a symbol of democracy and righteousness. What would people say if they knew he was getting down and dirty with Wall Street's bad boy?" Tony scowled viciously. Steve watched him stalk closer, jam the rewind button on the remote, and watch the tape again. "How did they even get this!?" Tony hissed to himself.

Steve stepped closer and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders, trying to massage some of the tension out of them. "It's not like you were having sex with a minor."

"Having sex with a man is worse, Steve, you aren't getting it. If they can get this once, they can get it again. You got lucky this time. What happens next time?"

"Homosexual relations aren't illegal, Tony," Steve said sharply. "Especially if it is between two consenting adults."

Tony slammed the remote down on the table beside him. "There's a reason gays can't marry in this nation," Tony shouted. Steve pressed his lips into a fine line.

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Steve asked quietly. Tony opened his mouth but Steve cut him off. "The real reason, Tony."

Tony halted and set his face. "I won't be the one to destroy you," he said tightly. "We have to call this off."

"No," Steve responded swiftly, anticipating the reaction. "That's unacceptable. We'll just tighten security. You can't let some anonymous hackers end what we have. That's letting them win, and I know you're not that kind of person." He's looking for an excuse. I'm not going to let him go that easily.

Tony stood stiff and unyeilding as Steve gripped his shoulders tightly. His body was taut with anxiety. "This could end your ability to carry your shield," Tony threatened in a low voice.

"I hate to break it to you, Tony, but you're more important to me than my shield," Steve said softly. It was meant to reassure the multi-billionare, but the look in Tony's eyes made Steve's stomach flip uncertainly. Tony broke away from his grip and stormed out of the room, leaving Steve alone with the sounds of their lovemaking playing on the video screen behind him.


End file.
